1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pin-slide type disc brake and more particularly to a structural arrangement for the pin-slide type disc brake which prevents a caliper thereof from toppling over during friction pad replacement work.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The pin-slide disc brake of the type having a caliper thereof supported by a support and slidable in the axial direction of a disc through a caliper guide mechanism comprising a pair of slide pins disposed on the left and right sides of the caliper which is arranged to push a pair of friction pads against the disc has been used and tends to be more widely used because the sealing mechanism of the sliding part of the brake can be easily arranged and the brake permits reduction in the weight thereof. In addition to these advantages, the pin-slide type disc brake facilitates friction pad replacement because, when one of the slide pins is removed, the caliper thereof can be turned about the other slide pin for carrying out the friction pad replacing work.
Generally, in a disc brake of this type, the caliper guide mechanism which comprises of pair of slide pins is divided into upper and lower parts as will be understood from the arrangement of the support shown in the accompanying drawings. Referring to FIG. 3, when a vehicle on which the brake is mounted runs forward in the direction as indicated by an arrow F, the disc 1 rotates in the direction as shown by arrow R. In view of this, generally a slide pin 11 which is in the upper part of the caliper guide mechanism 5 is mainly used for reliable mounting of the caliper and the support while another slide pin 13 which is in the lower part of the caliper guide mechanism is used as an auxiliary part in the caliper guide mechanism 6 and is arranged to be easily attachable and detachable. To replace the friction pads 3 in this structural arrangement, the caliper 4 which is arranged to push the friction pads 3 against both sides of the disc 1 is turned about the slide pin 11 disposed in the upper part 5 of the caliper guide mechanism 5 and 6 which slidably supports the caliper 4 in the axial direction of the disc 1 in conjunction with the support 2 after the lower part 6 of the caliper guide mechanism is removed by removing a bolt 12 to disengage the slide pin 13 from the support 2. However, the worker who is replacing the friction pads must keep holding the caliper by hand during the work because the caliper rotates and tumbles down by its own weight.